This application relates to portable battery pack units, and particularly to battery packs of the type used for jump starting automotive vehicles.
Various types of portable battery packs have heretofore been provided, including batteries disposed in portable carrying cases. These cases are typically specifically designed for the particular battery pack and often are provided with access panels or hatches for accessing the interior of the housing. One such battery pack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,235, and includes cables projecting outwardly through openings in the housing and terminated in connector clamps which, when not in use, can be clamped onto posts projecting laterally outwardly from the case. Access to the inside of the housing requires the removal of a panel by removing a number of screws.
It is also known to provide clamshell-type or valise-type cases for various other types of applications, and at least one battery pack for use in starting airplane engines has been provided in a clamshell-type case.